The Godslingers Next Gen 2: Chapter 2
Jessica's P.O.V I was prepared to play capture the flag. The darkness just engulfed him and we all thought that he is alright, because there is no single dream spike about him at all. So, I was getting ready for Capture the flag. I am more than confident that I can go solo and take the flag myself. This is Josh's favorite game. I felt bad that he really miss it. This is strange though, because I usually am able to communicate with him through dreams, but this time I am not able to reach him in the three months time. I am starting to get worried. Then, Lyre found me and told me that there's a godslingers meeting. I was forced to abandon the game because they said it was about Josh. So, Finn hold the meeting in the big house. He wanted to see if he could sense Josh, since he is psychic. I, however, am psychic too. I am like Finn, but my mom told me that my psychic powers are way beyond measure. Since my powers being darkness, I could sense my friend, Josh very easily. I closed my eyes, and then felt every presence on earth. After a while, I snapped back, and I am shocked. Josh isn't safe the whole time. He is kidnapped by the new protogenoi goddess that is way too powerful for me to sense Josh's presence. He had been imprisoned this whole time. The worst of all, this protogenoi is torturing Josh. I could felt her slapping him like he was a soft toy. Finn was also shocked. "Oh, no. Josh is not going to last much longer. Josh is getting pained by the torment and he had one fortnight in order to free him or else all is lost." I paled. "Then, let's rescue him from his prison before it's too late. Then, Rachel came to us, and her body suddenly began to be enveloped in green smoke and began to spoke the following prophecy: Castle of Eternal Nights Josh's P.O.V Nadine allowed the members of the Advanced Guard to come visit me. I tried to shriek but words won't come out due to the gag. I saw Firiana Dark, Taylor Shepard, Angst Matteo and many familiar faces that I encountered since when I rescued my fellow Godslingers members. Nadine stepped beside the door and spread her hands. "Behold, the mighty Josh McLean!" She said in sarcasm. I wasn't mighty anymore. I was more like helpless now, bound in chains, and they probably are going to examine me like a dog. I writhed more against my chains but it just seemed to get tighter, but this is possible that I moved so much that I felt the chains are digging more into my skin. Firiana and Taylor stepped forward towards me first. I glared at them in their eyes but their responses were just laughter and mockery. They rolled me so I was facing them and Taylor punched me in the face. I muffled scream. I continue to writhe and struggle against the chains, but it wasn't working. "Next!" Nadine said. Angst and Thordis walked towards me. Firiana and Taylor wasn't leaving since they want to enjoy torturing me since I was the one who foiled their plans. I glared at Angst, and then Thordis. Thordis, being a lava spirit, can reform, even though she is already killed. I remember killing her when I do my true blessing form thingy, and now she already reformed, and she is back for revenge. I writhed more, trying to get away from them. They saw it as an amusement and laughed. Firiana appeared beside me, and Nadine decided to relieve me for a while. She snapped her fingers and the chains in my hand turn to dust. I immediately lunged at Firiana and tried to punch her, but before I can land my fist on her, she caught my hand, twisted it behind my back. I muffled scream, I guess I haven't took my gag off yet, because I was so angry at her that my rage had gotten better of me. Firiana applied an additional pair of chains that tied my hands behind my back, and Nadine nodded. Nadine walked towards me and tightened the chains, which digs into my skin a lot. Category:The Godslingers Next Gen 2 Category:Chapter Page